1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and products for cache management.
2. Description of Related Art
In a multi-processor system, there are various reasons to insert a cache line into a storage area (cache) provided for a neighboring processing core. Sometimes this is used to hold data which has been evicted due to capacity shortage from a neighboring cache. Another cause for the insertion is a co-processor may choose to put a certain cache line with specific data into the cache of a processor so the processor can easily access the data without having to go out into memory to try to find the cache line. In response to receiving a request to insert a new cache line into a cache, a cache controller for the cache may determine whether to reject or accept the insertion.